The subject invention relates to an improved multiple latch and operating mechanism for doors.
The invention is particularly adapted for use in connection with contoured doors of truck bodies and the like and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in many types of doors.
In the large access doors often used on delivery vans and similar vehicles, it is often necessary to have several latch bolts actuated from a common operating handle. For example, a latch may be located on each of the three non-hinged edges of each door. The operating handle is located at a central position in the door and, in the past, has been connected to the individual latches through rigid bars. A cam plate mechanism moved by the operating handle reciprocated the bars to positively extend and withdraw the latch bolts.
The described multiple latch mechanism functioned satisfactorily for most uses; however, it did have certain disadvantages. For example, the stroke of the latches was controlled by the configuration of the cam plate. To change the latch stroke as was sometimes required for different installations, it was necessary to redesign the cam plate. An additional problem was that the mechanism cannot readily be used in contoured door assemblies. This is because the actuating bars must generally be in a single plane throughout their length. In the relatively thin contoured doors, this was not possible. If used at all, special curved actuating bars and guides were required for each different installation.